Grey
by dinosaurfish
Summary: There is no black or white. There's only grey and those too weak to see it.
1. Chapter 1

Nymphadora Tonks was a formidable witch. She joined the Auror academy, and began to rise through the ranks quickly enough. The Black family, as a whole, was good at exotic kinds of magic. It was a pity that most of them turned out badly. Tonks was good at magical combat. However her auror partner never understood Tonks' career choice, given her unique capabilities, and features.

BANG!

Spells were flying haphazardly in the street.

"Duck!" cried Tonks at her partner.

Nancy ducked just in time to avoid purple-coloured curse which smashed a statue behind her.

Tonks was already drained of most of her magic. She realized that the wizard they'd been sent to question had been downplaying his abilities. She had a swelled lip, a cut in the knee, and her energy was rapidly deteriorating. Nancy wasn't much better either.

Tonks decided to use her last resort. She pulled out something small, like a tiny fleshy rod which was irregularly-cylindrical. A very small logo had been branded onto the flesh like rod. Below the logo, were written the words..._Toujours pur_

Tonks brandished the object in front of the wizard, and incantated _Sanguinis cocksupitus!_

Immediately energy emanated from the rod with a greenish haze, and stayed for a moment, becoming brighter and brighter. The wizard seemed to falter as he had an inkling of what this unearthly energy was, but he was unable to apparate, because of his own anti-apparition wards, which he had cast to prevent the auror-duo from chickening was, after all, a wannabe dark lord. He cast the strongest shield that he knew of, and was ready.

There was a noise like a thunderclap, and the wizard fell. Tonks signalled to her partner that it was safe to approach. Nancy approached the fallen wizard cautiously, and stunned him once just to be sure. She was surprised to see that he was physically intact. She turned to Tonks.

"What the hell was that?"

"Just a souvenir...a useful one at that." said Tonks looking at the tiny rod, which was slightly disturbing in appearance. "I'd prefer it if you didn't mention this object to anyone." Aurors were required to report any active magical objects that they came to possess.

Nancy nodded, looking at it."It looks like a..."

"Yeah, I know, I know... I enchanted it after all." said Tonks, as her mind delved into how she acquired it.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was a cheerful, active woman. She didn't hesitate to follow her dreams wherever it lead her. When Tonks was born, the Black family patriarch woefully regretted that he had disowned Andromeda. Nymphadora Tonks was a metamorphmagus. She could turn into anyone and everyone she wanted to, irrespective of their age or gender, as soon as she reached her full metamorph capacity, which would usually occur at age sixteen. She wanted badly to become a great actor in a play. She had a major advantage: being a metamorphmagus. Therefore, she decided to try her hand in an audition.

'Good morning, ' said the man with the mole on his cheek, without even looking up at her from the book that he was reading. He looked about 40-ish.

'Good morning, '

He adjusted his glasses, and looked at her critically, for a moment or two. Then he put down his book and smiled at her. She coouldn't quite make out the title of the book, since it was bound with a leather cover on top of the hardback cover, obscuring the title on the hardback cover.

'I am pleased to say that you have the looks for this job, since that is what most actors struggle with. However that's only a start...albeit a very good start. So, tell me more...what other skills do you possess?' asked the bald man. He didn't quite realize that by asking about "other skills", he had counted her appearance as a skill. Tonks didn't seem to grasp that point either. She was already nervous enough as it was, so she was quite pleased with the compliment, and started talking in a slightly relaxed manner.

'I can dance very well. I'm not good at singing, although I've been told that I have a pleasant voice. I have acted in plays during my school days at Hogwarts...' she trailed off, hoping for an exclamation from him. Hogwarts was the premier magical school in the wizarding world, not so much for the curriculum, but for the legends that spawned due to the often insane and impossible events that happened in the school grounds.

But the man simply treated it as nothing spectacular, and so she continued. 'I am a metamorphmagus'.

The fat man suddenly looked alert, as though he had been doused with cold water. The dreamy look in his eyes and the patronizing tone in his voice vanished. 'Wonderful!' he clapped. He stepped back to his cabinet, and took a few muggle photographs and gave them to her.

'Can you transform into these people?' he asked huskily. She obliged the request. He was gobsmacked, and made a weird whimpering noise.

Finally, he stood. 'I'm very impressed with your credentials, . I would be glad to have you in my team. I will give you the script today. We will start training tomorrow.'

She was thrilled with joy! 'But before that...I need you to do something for me, and finally sign the contract.' She nodded.

'Did you recognize the significance of where you're sitting?' She was puzzled. She looked at her surroundings for a few moments.

'I don't quite understand'

'No worries. Just describe your seat and the room'

'I'm sitting in a black couch, which is strangely big enough for two people to stretch their legs. And we're in a white room'

'So, do you get what I want you do?' asked the man. Tonks responded in the negative. Alright, I'm gonna give you a moving picture made by muggles. It's for a similar interview like this. That'll help you understand'

He beckoned her to his computer and showed her.

...

She finished watching it.

'Now, I'm sure that you would have understood. So, a few ground rules...In the first activity, I shouldn't feel any teeth. Make it as smooth as possible. Oh, and first you need to gargle with magical sterilizer. I don't need any germs affecting my nether regions. The first activity will be on your knees on the ground; the second one will be on the couch...You can practice with a banana first, its no biggie...Now go do the gargling and get b...'

'Stupefy' cried Nymphadora. The man sunk down.

She hadn't felt rage like this in a long time. She went over to his desk with the intention of destroying all in his office, but stopped suddenly. There was a faint glow emitting from the inner side of his glasses where they had fallen. She decided to see what it was. She put on the glasses to check if she had triggered some protective magic on his part.

It seemed like a normal glass. There was nothing out of the ordinary. The wizarding world hadn't yet figured how to fix eyesight magically. But then she realized something strange. She didn't have any eye defects like myopia, so why didn't the corrective spectacles make her sight distorted?

She looked back and then screamed. The man was totally naked, and she had come within direct view of his pulsating plumbus. She took off her glass, as though it had turned into a snake and bitten her. She calmed herself. When she looked back, he was clothed again. It puzzled her for not more than a few seconds

With cold anger, she realized that the glass was not meant to correct eyesight. And judging from the state of his hairy equipment and tubing, she understood why his eyes had been roving up and and down her body even though her attire was too conservative to reveal anything. The clothing hadn't made a difference.

She snapped.

* * *

The ritual was complete. She had successfully extracted the rod with great skill, and turned it into an eldritch weapon. All she had to now was wash off the blood. She looked once more at the pulsating rod (By nature, it should no longer pulsate after removal, but there was still some residual magic left). I was a shame, really, she thought...That such a robust thing should belong to a creep. Well...atleast she got something out of it. And then she set his office ablaze, and walked out.

The next morning, the neighbours caled the aurors. Everything there was burnt to a crisp. There was only a small book that remained unharmed. It was the book that the man had been reading, titled _Guide to Constructive Cockbuilding_

'


	2. Chapter 2

The wizard in Knockturn Alley, was finishing up with his work, for the day. His cloak was tattered, and patched up several times in several places. In addition to that, there were several stains upon his cloak. He had an old fashioned walking stick with him, and an old-fashioned smartphone with RAM capacity of a mere 50 GB. As he was packing up for the day, and getting ready to go home, vestiges of a conversation that he had had with a friend of his came to mind...

_Hey Billy! What is this, man? Why the hell you're still usin' this old dusty thing, man? You feelin' nostalgic or sumthin'?_

_I'm quite happy with this, Joe. I really am. I wouldn't change it for life..._

_Oh, come on man...You said 'at back in 2050. It's been a millenium since then. You gotta change your phone. I swear...it's become an antique piece... It would fetch billions in an auction..._

Billy sighed. It was true, after all. He had been approached several times by collectors and curators of several prominent museums for buying the phone He was the only guy who possessed that sort of thing in 3153 A.D. The magical and the muggle worlds had first come together, and integrated into a single world. The muggle world had benefitted extremely well. Smartphones had become extinct at sometime in the 21st century. Everyone was implanted with bionic chips that could act as internal phones, themselves, with a virtual interface inside their brains... But on the whole, this was not a rosy picture, for the magical world had imbibed some not-so-good characteristics of the muggle world...

Shaking himself of the thoughts that were of no consequence, he set out onto the road, and kept walking till he reached his house. His house was too big, and well furnished for a man with tattered clothes. And yet, that was simply attributed to the improvement in the standard of living for the new millenium. His wife greeted him at the door. She was an attractive woman, with chestnut brown hair.

_Hi Billy_, said she givin' him a hug. He came in, and made himself comfortable.

After havin' dinner supplemented with the Elixir, he was feeling quite refreshed, and so was she. They both looked at each other, and knew what the wanted as soon as their eyes met... They tore at their clothes and started kissing each other, all over. Now, one might ask, how is a couple that's more than a thousand-years-old capable of such frenzied love and lust...Well, its simple, they used Elixir and lust potions regularly... those were quite cheap. One would think that the elixir of life would be the costliest thing in the world, but no...There were some other things that costed more than that...

The foreplay lasted for about seven to eight minutes. With heaving and husky breaths, Billy made his first thrust...

BOOM!

There was a noise like a thunderclap. The Aurors arrived immediately via smooth apparition...That was another thing about the future...The police arrived fast. Billy and his wife got dressed hastily,but not before the aurors got an eyeful. One of the aurors couldn't control his appreciation for the wife, and it showed in his plainclothes uniform. A trio of aurors would always have one officer in plain clothes.

_Jones! Control your cock! That's an order!_ barked the squad's head.

_Yes, sir!_ barked Jones, and his bulge was rapidly disappearing as he imagined his superior officer naked.

_You're under arrest for unauthorised usage of the cock that has been licensed to Blue Inc._

He was apparated away, and within 24 hours he was prepped for trial...

_On the charge of copyright violation of a cock that has been licensed, how do you plead?_

Bill had stolen the polyjuice hair from another person...Some customer in knockturn alley had dropped a hair in his shop. Every other body part of the polyjuiced body was free, ie. in the public domain, however cock-py-rights generally carried a longer period in the magical world, than other body parts.

The thing is...When couples live for more than a thousand years, they get bored with each other, and they need to desperately spice up their sex life, and so polyjuice 6.0 was a massive helper in that regard. So, they experimented with Polyjuice and hairs sold in shops. That was how they kept themselves from boredom...But after the merging of the magical and muggle worlds, after the failure of Brexit, something unprecedented happened in the twenty first century- a new revolutionary copyright directive was passed in the 21st century, which was extended to the magical world later...

Beautiful women and handsome men copyrighted their whole body, and made sure that nobody could sell unauthorized hairs of themselves, for having fun with polyjuiced copies, without paying royalty to the owner of the license. It became a full blown market, with wizards and witches buying hairs and polyjuice, left right and center. Polyjuice sales went up the roof...But producing polyjuice was easy as well...So, the price remained stable. But one fine morning, something happened. The polyjuice stopped working. There was a huge panic among the consumers that day that caused a riot at potions markets with heavy vandalism...

There was a press release the next day in which Draco Malfoy proclaimed that he had used an old ritual that transferred the polyjuice copyrights to him. This was possible since polyjuice potion was invented by Lyon Malfoy, his ancestor. But as a goodwill gesture, he reactivated the usage of the polyjuice that had been prepared already. But from that moment on, all further polyjuice purchases had to be from dealers, who were authorized by the Malfoy estate. Lord Malfoy became a billionaire within a few years. In fact he was became so rich that his conscience made him bring the Polyjuice potion rights back into the public domain after a mere 10 years of his usurping it. He became a hero, after that...

Lucius Malfoy's portrait spat at Draco, without realizing that the spit wouldn't reach him.

_You've been a fool, Draco. It's not about the money, it's about control._

_Come on, Dad. Do you really think I relinquished my fortune out of the goodness of my heart? I did it because I got sick of the assassination attempts. And I came to know that several aurors were involved in the last attempt against me. Hell, I didn't get this much trouble when I was Minister of Magic. People really hate sexual copyright for some reason._

* * *

_I hereby find in violation of cock-py-right! I hereby sentence him to sexual stimulation without the possibility of release for a period of 5 hours expanded into 5 years through a timeturner._

NOOOOO! cried Bill, as they dragged him away. Now to a member of the old world perhaps, this might not look like much of a time turner...but it was. The laws of the new millenium substituted pleasure in the place of pain. It was a new sort of punishment.

Bill was taken to a room, and he was connected to the draught of living death. Another potion was injected into him which would prevent release. In the dream, he would be held immobile, several chemical stimulants would be injected into him. His own mind would betray him, conjuring up images of voluptuous women who would proceed to physically stimulate him to the point of release, but...there would be no release...This would continue on for 5 years within his mind due to the time turner, but in the real world, only 5 years would pass.

After he was released, the antidote to the potion that prevented the release was administered, and after a few minutes...he expelled his essence, the expelling went on for about half an hour, since it was five years' total essence. The essence would be collected and deposited to the original owner of the infringed copyright, who would use the essence in rituals that would grant him eldritch power.


End file.
